


No Rescue Too Small

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pietro Isn't An Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because rescuing people is what Avengers do.  Even if they're only rescuing them from bad dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rescue Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> I'm celebrating a year in the Hawksilver fandom by doing some mini prompts. I hope you enjoy.

Mission complete. Good eyes, Hawkeye. See you back at the complex…..Clint? Barton, are you even listening to me?” Steve’s voice echoed, tinny and annoyed, in his ear but Clint wasn’t paying attention. Instead, all his attention was focused on the man three tables over. The very attractive man who seemed to be in the middle of the world’s worst first date.

In Clint’s defence, he’d waited until _after_ Natasha had confirmed that she’d acquired the target before letting his eyes stray over to table four. That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t been aware of the two men before that; they didn’t call him Hawkeye for nothing after all. He’d noticed the man immediately upon entering the restaurant. Hell, with that white hair and that impossibly tight blue shirt he’d have been hard pressed not to, but, ever the consummate professional, Clint had kept his focus on the task at hand.

Despite his committed focus to Avengers business, some part of his awareness had remained on the man throughout his surveillance duty.

He’d seen how the man’s date had spent almost the entire time talking about himself, he’d seen how the big headed idiot had barely let the man get a word in, he’d seen how the unbelievably stupid and evidently blind jackass had leered at the waitress when the man had excused himself to go to the restroom.

Clint had seen enough to know that the man needed rescuing. Really, Clint thought as he thumbed off the communicator lodged in his ear - silencing an increasingly frustrated sounding Steve - it was his duty as an Avenger to crash the date.

Leaving a generous tip - it was on Stark’s payroll after all - Clint smoothed the creases of his shirt as he readied to make his way towards the table, swiping a napkin to drape over the bend of his forearm like a stereotypical maitre d (despite this being not that kind of restaurant at all).

“So, Peter - -”

“It’s Pietro,” the man, _Pietro_ , interrupted with the resigned tones of someone who had tried to make the same point over and over again.

The jackass steamrolled over his protest as if he hadn’t even heard, or didn’t care. " - - what do you say we try and rescue this sorry excuse of a date back at mine? If you’re good, I’ll even give you cab fare to get home.“

_It’s not OK to punch out civillians , it’s not OK to punch out civillians. Just think of how Steve would react._

"Excuse me, sir?” Clint interrupted the sleazebag and felt momentarily stunned as Pietro’s grateful eyes rounded on him. "There’s a phone call for a Mr Pietro…“ Clint trailed off, realising that he had no idea what Pietro’s last name was and _damn it, he should be better at this, what the hell kind of master spy was he?_

Luckily, Pietro was evidently a quick thinker and, as his eyes flashed towards Clint’s hearing aid, his fingers flew under the table, just out of the jackass’ line of sight, spelling something out.

”..Maximoff. Could you come with me?“ Pietro stood up sharply, his chair scraping across the floor noisily. Clint smiled as he turned his gaze towards the angry looking date. "So sorry to interrupt sir,” he lied.

He led Pietro away from the bustle of the restaurant floor and towards the back door.

“You looked like you could use a way out,” he said as he gestured to the exit. "Although, I gotta say, I’m surprised you went along with it. I mean, I could be anyone.“

"You could be,” Pietro agreed (and damn, if he didn’t have a hot accent. _Jesus Christ, Clint, keep it together._ ) “But I know exactly who you are. You’re an Avenger. You’re the one they call Hawkeye.”

“Its Hawk- _eye_ ,” Clint corrected automatically before pausing. "Oh, wait, you actually said it right. That never happens.“

Pietro blushed as Clint stared at him, his head ducking in embarrassment. "My sister,” he explained, “she is a..a fan.”

“Your sister, huh?”

Pietro flushed an even deeper red and Clint caught himself wondering just how far down that blush went. He was so lost in thought that he completely missed Pietro asking him a question.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Pietro grinned in a way that made Clint certain that his interest had been noticed. "I was asking if there was anything I could do to repay you for saving me from a bad date?“

"Um, well, we’re really not supposed to take anything in repayment so…”

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Well, OK, then I was asking if you could do me the further favour of turning my bad date into a good one?“

Clint grinned. "Now _that_ , I can do.”

Steve was going to be so mad at him when he got back.

Totally worth it.


End file.
